


The Five Times Ozpin Said He Loved His Mom And The One Time He Didn't

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby Oz, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bullies, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Other, Ozpin's first name is Whitaker, We're calling the mom Gracie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Whitaker Ozpin loves his mom, and he tells her this often. But what about the one time he forgot?
Relationships: Ozpin & His Mom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Five Times Ozpin Said He Loved His Mom And The One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantomdragon321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdragon321/gifts).



> This one is based off of Phantomdragon321's (or Immortal-green-snom on tumblr) art of little Oz and his mom! So I hope you all enjoy!

“Ow ow ow!” 

“If you let me brush it more it wouldn’t get this tangled!”

But Whitaker hated brushing his hair, it seemed dumb and stupid. And he wasn’t those things! His mama called him the smartest 5 year old in the world! So if he thought brushing his hair was stupid and dumb, then it for sure was!

“Whitaker it’ll be over soon, just hold still.” Mama said, and she was using her extra nice voice, the one that promised lots of hugs and kisses if he did what she told him to. So despite still not liking what was going on, he sat still, but grumbled the whole time.

Finally after like, a bajillion years, mama was done. His hair felt super fluffy and soft, also dumb. But when mama started scratching his head and running her fingers through his hair, it was less dumb.

“There, nice and neat. Better right?” No mama, it was not better. Messy hair is way better than “nice and neat” hair.

“Nu-uh!” he was quick to let her know. “It’s dumb!”

Mama smiled at him, a smile that made him feel all warm and happy inside. “You’re so silly.” She picked him up and set him on her lap, hugging him close and ruffling his just brushed hair. “So so so silly!”

Whitaker giggled and grabbed mama's hands, “You’re silly mama! Not me!”

She giggled and turned his face so his cheek was facing her and blew a big raspberry on it, making him squeal and laugh. Mama always did this when he was ”being sassy”, as mama put it.

“Noooo! Mama!” he giggled, squirming in mama's lap to escape.

“Yes mama!” she replied with a laugh in her voice, “I’m gonna eat you all up! Muahaha!”

She began pretending to eat his cheek, making him laugh even harder. “Mama! I’m not food! I’m people!”

“Oh? You’re people? Are you sure? You taste pretty good for people!” she replied, still pretending to eat his face. “Mmmm! Tasty!”

“Mamaaaaaaa!” he whined through his laughter.

Mama stopped at last and giggled onto his cheek. “Ok ok, I’ll stop. I love you too much to eat you. Even if you taste delicious!”

Whitaker grinned at her and threw his tiny arms around her, “I love you too! Even when you try to eat me, and brush my hair!”

He heard another small laugh leave mama’s lips before feeling her warm arms surround him. “I’ll always love you Whits. You know that right?”

“Mhm!” he nodded back. What a silly question. Of course she would always love him! She was his mama. That was her job! She really was silly sometimes.

~

Ozpin clung to mama’s skirt as they walked into the school, he really didn’t want to go. What so ever. Why did he have to go to school? Couldn’t he just stay with mama? She could teach him way more than this dumb school could. Mama was the smartest person in all of Remnant! She knew everything!

“I don’t wanna go!” he whined for the hundredth time, tugging on her skirt as they walked.

“I know my love. But you’ll make so many friends and learn so many things! You won’t even know I’m gone by the end!” she smiled down at him, petting his hair lovingly.

He responded by burying his face in her skirt, and beginning to cry. He’d miss her all day! What was she talking about!? He loved mama with all his heart and soul! Of course he’d miss her!

“I don’t want to go! I love you! Don’t make me go!” he wailed, snot and tears running down his face and making a mess on his mama’s skirt.

“Oh sweetheart.” she said, picking Whitaker up and hugging him close, petting his hair and rocking side to side. “It’s gonna be ok honey. It’s only a few hours and I promise it’ll fly by. And if you’re good for the teacher we’ll get ice cream and I’ll make hot cocoa. How does that sound?”

Whitaker sniffled and hugged mama tighter, “But-but-”

“I know it’s scary, new things always are. But new things can lead to beautiful things. I was very new to having a baby, but you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Trust me Whits, you’re gonna be just fine.” mama’s little speech ended with a kiss to his forehead and a brushing of bangs out of his eyes. “Besides, even if I’m not with you in a way you can see, know that I will always love you with every bit of my heart.”

He let out a shuddery sigh and nodded, “I know mama.”

She smiled and put him back down, poking his nose, “Now, do you think you can be brave for me?”

He nodded, “I think so.”

“Good. You’ve got this Whitaker. I know you do!” mama grinned, pinching his cheek before standing at her full height and taking his hand. “Let’s go on then my love!”

He smiled back and let her lead him to his first day of kindergarten.

~

Whitaker sat next to his mama, looking at his still drying green nails.

“Remember Whitaker!” mama said, and she expertly painted his other hands nails. “Gender norms were invented by Atlesian communists!”

“Yes mama.” he replied distractedly, still admiring his nails.

She chuckled and paused her painting to kiss his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too mama!” he replied happily, grinning at her.

He wasn’t sure, but he was fairly certain mama whispered, “My bby boy.”

~

Whitaker ran into the house, tears streaming down his face and a scraps on his knees. He ran straight past his mom, ignoring the calling of his name, and slamming the door to his room as soon as he was inside. He threw himself onto his bed and began sobbing harshly into his pillow.

Those damn kids kept picking on him and he was sick of it! Today was the worst. He did what the teachers had told him to, he tried ignoring them, but it just made them angry. They yelled at him, pulled his hair, called him a loser that his own father didn’t even love. Then they pushed him in the asphalt, hard. He scraped his knees bad and they stung. He was sick of it.

A knock on his door drew his attention. “Go away.”

“Whitaker? Please, talk to me. You’re really worrying me.” mom said, she really did sound worried. He hated making her worry, or making her upset. It’s a wonder she didn’t leave him like his father.

He sighed, wiped his eyes and his nose, got up, and opened the door. “I... “

Mom didn’t even speak, she simply opened her arms with a sympathetic look. He let out a sob and all but fell into her arms, crying into her chest as she pet his hair lovingly. She gently guided them to the living room and sat them both down on the couch. He immediately curled up onto her side, his sobs slowed to just sniffling now, her hand idly playing with the hair around the base of his neck.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or maybe let me get a look at those knees?” mom asked, looking down at him expectantly.

He sniffled once more, “I… don’t wanna talk right now if that’s ok.”

“Of course it’s ok honey bunny. But can I clean up your knees? They look pretty gnarly.” she replied kindly. She was too good for him. He didn’t deserve a mom as amazing as her.

“Ok.” he said softly, immediately missing her warm and sturdy presence when she got up to get the first aid kit.

When mom returned he had calmed a bit more, no longer sniffling and simply looking out the window. She carefully rolled his pant legs up, he didn’t look but by the way she sharply inhaled, he knew it was bad.

Mom nodded, “Yup. Gnarly. But don’t worry, I’ve got this! Just be ready, cause it’s gonna sting.”

He nodded back and hissed as the alcohol burned and stung, but he didn’t complain. Eventually mom had finished cleaning and bandaging his knees, she looked up at him and must have seen his still sorrowful expression, because she lightly tickled behind his knees making him squeak and giggle. She stopped and smiled up at him, standing up and sitting next to him again. He snuggled right up to her side and sighed, though this one wasn’t sad.

“Mom?” he asked after a few beats of comfortable silence.

“Yes my love?” she replied, keeping up the gentle ministrations on his hair.

“I love you.”

She kissed his forehead and hugged him a little closer, “I love you too. Always and forever.”

~

Whitaker giggled from his hiding place under the table. He was huddled up, knees hugged to his chest as he waited for his mama to find him. Not that she would, he was basically invisible here!

“Whitaker~! Where are you my little cocoa monster?” mama sang, making Whitaker cover his mouth to muffle his giggles.

He watched her legs as she moved around the kitchen, opening things at random. She was being silly again, opening drawers way too small for him to fit into, opening the fridge and freezer, everywhere but under the table.

“I’m gonna find you lovebug! Just you wait!” mama said playfully.

Whitaker really did his best to keep quiet, but mama must have had super ears cause one second it was quiet and he thought she’d left, and the next he was being grabbed and dragged out from under the table.

“Gotcha!” mama cheered, blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

He squealed and laughed, wiggling in his mama’s grip. “You got me!”

Mama grinned at him and nuzzled her nose on his cheek, “You wanna keep playing? Or is it snack time?”

“Snack time!” he cheered.

“Ok! Snack time it is! I’m feeling cookies and my special hot cocoa?” she asked.

Whitaker gasped and nodded excitedly, “Yeah yeah yeah!”

Mama giggled and stood, taking him with her, “Then cookies and cocoa it is!”

“Yay! Thank you mama! I love you!” he cheered, hugging his mama tight.

She hugged him back, squeezing him tight, “I love you too honey.”

~

It was late at night, a few days before Nondescript Winter Holiday, a blizzard was raging outside. Whitaker was doing his homework, fully engrossed in the letters and numbers on the page.

“Whitaker?” his mom called to him, “I’m going out, the neighbors kid is missing so I’m going to go help find them. Will you be ok on your own for a bit?”

“I’ll be fine.” he called back distractedly. “Be safe!”

“I will be! Love you Whits!” she said, already opening the door.

“See you later!” he replied, still engrossed in his work.

He heard her leave and continued his work. A few hours later he had finished his homework and went to the kitchen to get a snack. On the way he idly looked out the window. The snow was falling in fat flakes, the wind whistling and going so strong the snow was falling sideways. A pit of worry grew in his chest. Mom hadn't come home yet, and it was pretty dark out. He really hoped she was ok.

A few more hours later, and the pit of worry had grown and he was huddled in his moms bed, her covers pulled over him. He felt some tears sting his eyes. He wanted her home now. It was late, but she wasn’t back. Maybe she had decided to sleep somewhere else? The signal on their scrolls could get pretty iffy in storms like this. That was probably it. She was safe and warm, sleeping in a neighbors home and just couldn’t call him. He had tried to call and text her several times, but nothing. She was fine though. She was Gracie Ozpin. She was the toughest, strongest, most capable person in the world. She would be fine.

She had to be.

Day one of her still being gone he went about his usual routine. Doing his chores, reading his books, not brushing his hair. All the while he tried to ignore how his mom still wasn’t home. It was still pretty bad out there. She would be home soon. It’s fine. She’s fine.

Day two he tried to keep to the routine, but he couldn’t focus. Where was she? Their scrolls would be able to take and receive calls and texts now. Why hadn’t she contacted him yet? Was she ok? Did she get hurt? Was she- no. No she wasn’t. She was fine. She was just caught up in something and couldn’t contact him. Maybe she lost her scroll in the storm. She wasn’t great with remembering scroll numbers. She probably forgot his. They’d laugh about it when she got home. He’d make cocoa, they’d talk all about the crazy stuff she’d gone through, and she’d tease him for getting so worried. It’d be fine.

Day three he just laid in her bed, curled up under the covers. He was scared. She wasn’t back. It had been days. Where was she? He wanted his mom.

Day four the police came to his door. They told him his mom wasn’t coming home. He only remembers saying “I didn’t say it back.” before he blacked out.

Day five he was told that he’d be sent to his aunt and uncle in Atlas. Mom told him about them. He didn’t trust them. He didn’t want to leave Vale. He had just lost his mom, and now he was losing his home? No. He wasn’t losing anything else. He wouldn’t let that happen.

Day six he took some clothes, some money, and some of the tools mom used to fix clocks and watches. And as he packed the tools in his backpack, he saw a little red and green package poking out from the closet that he hadn’t noticed before. He walked over to it and pulled it out.

“To Whitaker, love Mom. <3” was written across the top. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he fell to his knees. He hugged the present close and sobbed.

It took a few more hours before he felt ready to get up again. When he did he made sure to take the present with him.

And so, he left the only true home he’d ever known. Leaving behind memories, cherished items, and it almost felt like he was leaving her behind too. But if he stayed… it would be much worse. He wouldn’t survive in a place like Atlas. Vale was his home, he was born and raised here, he wasn’t going to leave it like that. Not for a place like Atlas. So he walked, a lone soul, entering the world to find his place in it. Not realizing his place was going to be much grander, and much more complicated than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was fun to write (even if it was mostly written at like, 2am sdwfeogrij)


End file.
